blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100)
Main Quote: "Alright everyone, let's get ready to rumble!" Jack the Hedgehog is a Happy Hedgehog who goes on Adventures with Sonic, Amy Rose & his Sidekick, Patricia the Skunk He is the Fursona of Spongebob100. History Early Life He was born in Seaside Hill & he always have with his friends when he was a Little Boy, by the time he was 10 Years Old, his Parents are Captured & been Roboticized by Dr. Robotnik Prime. Now only Jack & his Sibilings Sarah & Harry are all alone in an Orange House of Seaside Hill. When Jack was 11 Dr. Robotnik Prime is dead, thanks to Sonic, Sally & the Freedom Fighters, he also noticed a Robotic Body of Robo-Robotnik (Dr. Eggman) that has been destroyed, but he & his Sibilings along with his friends George the Fox & Bob the Echidna, they noticed the Rise of Dr. Eggman. When Jack was 12, he noticed a Girl Skunk name Patricia the Skunk is in trouble & been cornered by the 3 Crocodile Bandits, luckily Jack rushed in, stop the Crocodile Bandits & save Patricia, that's how Jack's & Patricia's Friendship has started. When Jack is 14, he noticed Sonic the Hedgehog running through Seaside Hill in the Morning, he was wondering if he can be a Hero like his Cousin Sonic. His Hero Adventure Started And Finally when he was 15, Jack woke up & heard a Strange Noise revealing to be Dr. Eggman's Warship, Jack thought of an Idea to turn off the Warship, so he can get back to sleep. By the time he got here on Eggman's Warship with Sonic is in trouble by Dr. Eggman, he feels very tierd & yelled "Hey!" to Eggman, who have noticed Jack as another Hedgehog. Jack found the "Off" Button & presses it. Jack doesn't know that he turns off the Engines, making the Warship fall out of the Sky. Both Sonic & Jack, including Eggman have escaped Dr. Eggman's Warship from an Explosion. Sonic knew that Jack have saved him & thanks him for his daring resuce. Jack doesn't know what happen. But all he knows that his Hero Adventure has just begun. After Jack resuced Sonic, he & Sonic goes to visit Tails & Sonic tells Tails the truth about what Jack did & Tails believed him, so Tails decides to go visit Knuckles to tell him the Truth that Jack did. So Jack, Sonic & Tails goes to Angel Island on the "Tornado-1". When they got here, Knuckles captured Jack mistaken as a Tresspasser, but then Sonic tells Knuckles the same truth like what he told to Tails, Knuckles doesn't believe him at first, until he reliesed Jack did destroy Dr. Eggman's Warship. When Knuckles let Jack go, the Master Emerald is been stolen by Decoe & Becoe, they tried to go after them, but they are too late. Just then Tikal arrives & tells Jack that he's the only one who can stop the New Enemy. Jack agrees with her & goes out to find the Chaos Emeralds with Sonic, Tails & Knuckles. On the way to find the First Emerald, Jack notices a Chilly Dog on a Plate that is on a Stump, he eats it, but then he got knocked out by Amy & then she knocked out Sonic & takes both Sonic & Jack back to her house. When Tails & Knuckles arrives, Amy mistakens Jack as Sonic & apologizes to him. Jack askes if Amy has found a Chaos Emerald & she did. Amy found a Purple Chaos Emerald. Jack askes Amy if he wants to join us & she is happy to join him, even with Sonic. Sonic relieses his Misfortune & Jack tries to calm him down as they move on to find the Next Emerald When they are finding the 2nd Emerald, all 5 notices Shadow. Shadow challenges Jack to a battle & Jack accepted & won the battle, but he was getting sleepy after the fight, so Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy & Shadow takes Jack back home with the 2nd Emerald in Shadow's Hand Jack woke up when he is in bed. When Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles & Amy are waiting for Jack to heal, he was been stolen by Rouge the Bat. Jack ended up in a Cage & he notices Rouge. Rouge wants is some anwsers from him, but Jack doesn't know what she's talking about, much to Rouge's Annoyence. The Other Heroes arrive & free Jack & they found a 3rd Chaos Emerald & Rouge joins up with Jack to help him Later, Sonic got captured by the Chaotix & Jack & the others have to get them back, Vector says he's sorry & then founds the 4th Emerald, so Vector, Espio & Charmy joins Jack to find the other 3 Emeralds. When they got to Cream's House, Amy & Cream are happy to meet each-other again & Jack reliease that Amy & Cream are best Friends. Cream has the 5th Emerald & decides to help Jack & Vanilla tells Cream to be careful as the Heroes move on to find the Remaining 2 Emeralds. On their way, they we're being stopped by Metal Sonic, so Jack & Metal Sonic battled each other, but when Metal Sonic is ready to kill him, Jack was being saved by Silver the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat. They both have the 6th Emerald. So our Heroes zooms off to find the Last Emerald, but they didn't know that a Black & Red Hedgecat name Blaze the Hedgecat is following Jack & his Friends holding 1 Half of the 7th Emerald. As our Heroes moves on, they noticed Blaze THC & she attacks the heroes, but she's being stopped by Darkstorm the Halfbreed by putting Blaze THC to sleep by using a Tranquillizer. When Jack looked at Blaze THC, he has fallen in Love with her. As our Heroes leave with Blaze THC in Jack's Arms, Dr. Eggman is being Knocked out by Dr. EggPlankton. Jack tries to wake Blaze THC up & he did & tells him that he is in love with her, making Blaze THC's Heart Pound by Love & quickly changes into her School Clothes. Then they soon meet Thrash who have fainted when he looks at Sonic & Amy, leaving both of them confused. Just then Scrouge arrives & tries to stop the Heroes, but failed because he's been crushed by Jack's Brand New Piko Piko Hammer, as a gift by Amy. As the Heroes keeps on moving. They've been watched by Dr. EggPlankton with Scrouge, Fiona Fox & Rosy the Rascle. As the heroes keeps on walking visiting Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke, Jack noticed his Cousins: Sonia & Manic The Heroes are been distracted by Xenorahk who is trying to escape. They've caught up to Xenorahk & Jack is recieved by a Message from Queen Aleena, the Cousins' Mother. As Jack defeated Scrouge, Fiona & Rosy. Dr. EggPlankton appears with his Giant Plankton Robot. Jack connects the 2 halves of the 7th Emerald & uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to turn himself into Super Jack, as Super Jack destroys the Giant Plankton Robot, he then uses the Master Emeralds to turn himself into Hyper Jack & Finally Ultimate Jack. Dr. EggPlankton grows Gigantic by using the Largetron. He & Ultimate Jack battled out in the Final Battle. Darkstorm tells Ultimate Jack to use the power of the Apolcalyspe Emeralds to make him 100x more Powerful & he then Defeats Dr. EggPlankton & sends him flying to his Evil Lair called the "Chum Bucket" as Dr. EggPlankton shrinks back to his Normal Size (Dr. Eggman's Size). So that's how Jack's Adventure as a Hero started There's 3 Stories about Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Jack the Hedgehog's Story *Jack the Hedgehog's 2nd Story *Jack the Hedgehog's 3rd Story *Jack the Hedgehog's 4th Story Personallity Jack the Hedgehog is Very Lovable & trustworthy. He is a Huge Friend to Sonic & Amy Rose When Jack the Hedgehog first saw Amy Rose he was in love with her in Amy Rose & The Looney Tunes episode called "Sweet Hedgehog of Love" Jack the Hedgehog had Impressed Blaze the Hedgecat & she is now in love with him as her New Boyfriend & Jack really likes Blaze the Hedgecat Attire Jack the Hedgehog looks like Sonic the Hedgehog only Orange with Black Gloves, Bracelets like Amy Rose only Green, Red Socks & Blue Shoes Abilities / Weapons 'Abilities' *Super Speed *Chaos Healer *Chaos Splash (Water Ability) *Chaos Dragon (Transformation Ability) *Chaos Bone Crusher (Deadly Ability) *Chaos Zap (Electric Ability) *Chaos Spider (Transformation Ability) *Fusion (Learned by Rapid) *Chaos Freeze (Ice Ability) *Chaos Ninjago *Super Transformation (Super, Hyper, Ultimate, Pyrus, Aqous, Haos, Sub-Terra, Ventus, Darkus, Dragon, Ogre & Maxus Form) 'Weapons' *Piko Piko Hammer﻿ *Dragon Blade Sword (In Sonic & the Black Knight) Creations 'Jackbot Nega' He is a 10ft tall Robot looks like Jack-6 (Tekken 6) as a P-36 Robot with a Red body Armor, Blue head Armor with a White Mohawk, White Arms Armor, Green Legs Armor, Black Left Claw, Black Right Minigun & Yellow JackCannons He is loyal to his creator:Jack the Hedgehog & his friends Sonic & Amy Rose [http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jackbot_Series Jackbot Series] The Jackbot Series is a Group of Jackbots made by Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) himself after he Created Jackbot Nega Appearances 'His First Adventure (Jack the Hedgehog's (Spongebob100) Story)' He is the Main Star & this is his Story about how his Adventures Started [http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Rose_%26_the_Looney_Tunes Amy Rose & the Looney Tunes] He is one of the Additional Characters, His First Appearance is in "Sweet Hedgehog of Love" The Troll's Rampage ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:The_Troll_Chronicles Roleplay:The Troll Chronicles]) His Appearance started when he Charged in & helps Krinkinko the hedgehog & the others stops the Trolls, He & Krinkinko the hedgehog are at the Laundry Mat attemping to Sabbotge the Trolls Clothing, when he about to Start he saw a Mysterious Figure & chased it to the Alley Way & that Figure was only Amy Rose & when he take her back to the Laundry Mat, Krinkinko Blushed & Amy tells Jack & Krinkinko about the Trolls that came after her. Jack & Amy went off to DownTown to find Reniforcements & he & Amy found Sonic the Hedgehog & then the Trolls are ready to Attack, but Jack, Amy & Sonic stoped them & headed off to the Spookiest Part of Town, but they been stoped by Ental & they ran away to the Gag Factory. Jack, Amy & Sonic heads inside the Gag Factory, but they been Ambushed by Trolls, but They hold them off & Espaced with Amy holding both Jack & Sonic in her High Speed, but they have been stoped by Darkstorm the Halfbreed & need their help to stop the Xenomorphs & the Trolls, Jack, Amy, Sonic & Darkstorm went out to Station Square with Amy Holding Jack & Sonic in her High Speed Again because she wants to Impress Sonic. They arrived in Station Square & they call in a meeting to figure out a way to Destroy the Trolls & their Plan Works & Destroy the Trolls for Good Adventures with Sakura ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_X:_Regenerated Sonic X: Regenerated]) His First Appearance is in Episode #1: Sonic Returns His First Cameo (Roleplay:Shadow crystal cloud tournament) He makes a Cameo Appearance Into the Future ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:World_in_the_Future Roleplay: World in the Future]) He is one of the Resucing Characters that can bring Duan the Hedgehog & the others back to his own Time Period & one of the Characters that meet their Future Selves The Battle for the Ultimate Sword ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:The_Battle_for_Ultimate_Soul_Caliber Roleplay:The Battle for Ultimate Soul Caliber]) His one of the Characters that can help Darkstorm get back Ultimate Soul Caliber The Basketball Tournament ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Mobius_Basketball_Tournament Roleplay:Mobius Basketball Tournament]) He is in Team Dream with his Team Captain Krinkinko the hedgehog The Journey into the Storm ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:THE_DARKEST_PART_OF_THE_STORM Roleplay:THE DARKEST PART OF THE STORM]) He is one of the Main Heroes that can help find the Mystical Sub Crystal & he founds Blaze the Hedgecat & when she accidently kiss Jack, He is in Love with her & she is in Love with him as her New Boyfriend The Tron Legacy ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Mad_Matrix Roleplay:Mad Matrix]) He is one of the Main Characters with Sonic, Shadow & the others The Rock Consert ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:The_Mobius_Rock,_Death_Metal,_and_Country_tournement Roleplay:The Mobius Rock, Death Metal, and Country tournement]) He is one of the Heroes that Entered the Tournement The Baseball Tournament ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Baseball_Challenge Roleplay:Baseball Tournament]) He made his Main Apperance with Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke 'The Pool Party with Rapid (Roleplay:Awesome Pool)' He is one of the Characters that loves to Party hard with Bada & Bing 'The Mobian Camp (Roleplay:Crazy Camp)' He is one of the Characters that goes Camping with Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke The Call of the Dinosaurs ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs Roleplay:Dawn of the Dinosaurs]) He is one of the Main Characters that discover the World of Dinosaurs on Planet Mobius with Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke 'A Boat Trip out to Sea (Roleplay:To The Seas!)' He is one of the Main Characters that goes on a Boat Trip with Bada & Bing 'The Race to save Cold (Roleplay:The Bad Blood)' He is one of the Characters that helps Sonic & the Others with Bada & Bing 'The Biggest Tournament Ever! (Roleplay:The Championship Tournament of Heroes)' He is one of the Characters that entered the Tournament with Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke. He is facing Shadow in Round 1 & he defeated him, Next he'll faced Cream the Rabbit in Round 2 & won the Match because Cream has given up, Next he has to face Maxie in Round 3, but he Lost to Maxie, making her go to Round 4. But he didn't leave the Tournament, neither does Amy because of the Master of Games, because he wants them both to be ransoms instead of Viewers. So Jack & Amy prepares for an Investigation together. 'The Alley Way Battle (Roleplay: Street Fighters)' He is one of the Characters that entered the Contest with Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke 'Valintines Day (Roleplay:Valintines Day: Teniahk's Birthday)' He is one of the Characters that enjoys Valintines Day & invited to Teniahk's Birthday 'A Mission with Rapid (Rapid The Hedgehog's Story)' He is one of the Characters in Rapid's Story with Bada, Bing, Rutt, Tuke, Spongebob, Patrick & Squidward 'The Helper of Darkstorm (Darkstorm the Halfbreed's Story)' He is one of the Background Characters with, Bada, Bing, Rutt, Tuke & Jackbot Nega 'The Spooky House (Roleplay:Haunted House)' He is one of the Characters that enters the Haunted House with, Bada, Bing, Rutt, Tuke & Ichabod The Musical School (Roleplay: Sonic Glee) He is one of the Characters that entered School Duan's Helper (Duan the Hedgehog's Story) He is one of the Characters that helps Duan stops his Evil Villain with Bada, Bing, Rutt, Tuke, Ichabod, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd & Eddy The Infection of the Fudd (Roleplay:The Fudd) He is one of the Characters that is going to Stop the Mother Fudd with Bada, Bing, Rutt, Tuke, Ichabod, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok In the Middle of Nowhere (Roleplay: No Where) He is one of the Characters with Bada, Bing, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd & Eddy Stuck in the Digital World (Roleplay: Halo Breakout) He is one of the Characters that got stuck inside a Halo Video Game The Orange Knight (Roleplay: Sonic & the Black Knight) He is one of the Characters that has a Great GrandFather in Medieval TImes Jack's Pokemon Friend (Kaytlin Fence the fox's back story) He is one of the Characters to help Katlin Fence Outer Space Jumanji (Roleplay:Zathura) He is one of the Characters that played the Board Game with Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke Saving the Wisps (Roleplay:Sonic Colors (Fanon) ) He is one of the Characters that helps the Wisps with Bada, Bing, Rutt, Tuke, Ichabod, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd & Eddy The New Hedgehog Sheriff (Roleplay:The Good Ol' West) He is one of the Characters with an Western Ancestor A Stunky Friend (Roleplay:Sweetest Scent) He is one of the Characters that met Sweet Scent the Skunk A Way Past Cool Party (Roleplay:The Way Past Cool Party) He is one of the Characters whos been Invited The Dragon Tournament (Roleplay:Dragon Hero Tournament) He is facing agaist Fist in Round 1 Total Sonic Island (Spongebob100) He is one of the Characters who entered the Competetion. Episode #1 (2 parts) His first Challenge is to jump off a Cliff into Shark Infested Waters & then build an Awesome Hot Tub, his team done Good along with the Spongey Sponges, but their hot tub is no match for the Screaming Flippercorns' Hot Tub. Episode #2 His next Challenge is to stay awake the Longest in the Awake-a-thon, he stays awake over 100 Hours & came 6th in the Awake-a-thon, but he end up in 6th Place. His Team was 3rd Place yet again. Episode #3 His next challenge is a classic game of Dodgeball, his team beat the Screaming Flippercorns & his team moves onto the Final, but they're no match for the Killer Scamers when Edd the Chameleon catches the Ball & sends Sadie out & wins for his Team Episode #4 His next Challenge is a summer faviorite: A Talent Contest, his team have won the challenge thanks to Vezok's Beat Boxing like a Human Beat Box. Episode #5 His Next Challenge is a Camping Trip over night. His Team got back to camp before the Killer Scamers & the Screaming Flippercorns, but they got beaten by the Spongey Sponges who have made it before the Speedy Hedgehogs The Dark Side of Sonic (Roleplay: A Dark Secret) He is one of the characters that got stuck in the Alternate World with Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke The Legion Returns (Roleplay:The Return of the Legionnaries) He is one of the characters that can stop the Legionnaries with the help of Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed. Edd & Eddy The Mobian Ice Age (Roleplay: The Ice Age) He is the Main Hero in the Roleplay who is going on his one Freezing Adventure to stop the Evil King Frost The Friend of the Crossovers (Jack's Friends' Story (Spongebob100) ) He is one of the Characters who can help his Friends & he helps, Spongebob the Hedgehog & his Friends first The Pyramids of Egypt (Roleplay:The Great Pyramids) He is one of the Characters who is finding the Treasure with Patricia the Skunk Saving Kimiko (Rollplay:Freejoin: Evil Kimiko) He is one of the Characters who can Sonic, Evo & the rest of the Gang to help resuce Kimiko from Scourge & Fiona Fox Searching for a Way Out (Roleplay:Lost in the Labyrinth) He is one of the characters who have gotton lost in the labyrinth with Patricia the Skunk. In Level 1, he & Patricia both met Evo & his friends. In Level 2 he & Patricia goes in the Maze. In Level 3 they find 3 different paths. In Level 4, they both didn't talk in this level because it's short. In Level 5 Jack & Patricia both met Myesha & fight a monster. In Level 6, Evo Accidently roboticized everyone. In Level 7 they both faced a Monster & Patricia shrinks the Monster & the Roboticization wores off & they are running out of floor, but luckly Patricia hops on her Flying Broom & presses the Button sending them to the next level. In Level 8, they skate along on the Ice, but it's not easy for Jack, but too easy for Patricia, Then Patch notice Jack & Screams, but Jack & Patricia didn't know why Patch screamed at Jack. Then Jack & Patricia both met Katie Rose who is hunting for her bounty "Jack the Hedgehog" & he doesn't know why Katie is hunting for him. Just then a Cosmic Monster appears & Jack & Patricia battles the monster with their Friends. His Racing Days (RolePlay FreeJoin: Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing) He joined the Race with his Friends. He got 3rd Place & Patricia got 4th Place in Whale Lagoon. He got 2nd Place, Patricia got 3rd Place & Xplode wins the Race in Icicle Valley. The New Tournament (Roleplay:Tournement) He is facing against Rapid in the First Round Investigating as a Detective (Roleplay:Time) His Super Sized Adventure with Plasma (Chaos Quest) The Father of Stardust (Roleplay:First year of Elementary School) A Jolly Day Holiday Hedgehog (Roleplay:Christmas Morning) Trapped on an Island (Roleplay:The Islanders) The Return of Nazo (Roleplay:Nazo Returns) Helping Mario & Sonic (Roleplay Freejoin:Mario and Sonic Adventure) The Extra Help of finding the Life Emerald (Roleplay: The Quest for The Life Emerald continues) 'Roleplay:(Free join) Total Sonic Action (EpicPIE)' He is one of the Characters that has entered Season 2 of Total Drama with Patricia, Amy Rose, Spongebob, Patrick, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok '30 Years in the Future (Roleplay:Enter Drakon the Halfbreed)' 'Protecting Karina (RolePlay Freejoin: Sonic the Hegdehog Movie: Legend of the Chaos Chao)' 'One Horror Movie Adventure (Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic the Hedgehog: The new face of F.E.A.R.)' 'Masters of Disasters (Roleplay:Sonic Apocalypse)' 'The World of Dragon Ball Z (Roleplay:The Dragon Realm)' 'A Relaxing time in the Hotel (Chaos Hotel Free Roleplay COME AND JOIN)' He & Patricia are the 2 Characters that went to the Hotel together 'An Island Party (Roleplay:Karina's Island Party!)' He is one of the Characters that can help Karina with the Island Party with Patricia the Skunk A Witchy Predicament ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_(Free_Join):_Sonic_and_Bayonetta_Adventure Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic and Bayonetta Adventure]) He is one of the Characters that meets Bayonetta, with Patricia the Skunk. Crazy Days in the XG (﻿Roleplay (Free Join!!!): Sonic Adventure XG (Ex Generations): Nazo: The Second Coming) He is one of the Characters that are in the XG World with Patricia the Skunk In the Super Smash Bros. Zone (Roleplay:Fanon Smash Bros.) Ol' Western Traveling (Roleplay:Oregon Trail) The Underwater City of Madness (Roleplay:Bioshock (Free Join)) The Trail of 2 Hedgehogs (Roleplay:Sonic Generations) Stuck in the Medieval World with his Medieval Counterpart (Roleplay:Sonic and the Black Knights) He is one of the Characters that got stuck in Medieval with Sonic & Patricia, with the Medieval Counterparts In a Search for Luna (Roleplay (FREE JOIN): Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness) The Battle against every single Villain (Roleplay:Project: Doomsday (Free join) ) The Olympic Athlete (Roleplay:Olympic Sports Mix) He is one of the Characters that joined the Olympic Sports, with Sonic, Tails & Twila in "The Pirates". They we're having trouble, but they soon learn that they'll never give up Step forward to the Future (Roleplay:War of the Future) The Ogre Within (Roleplay:Ogre Unleashed) The Halo Mission (Roleplay:O.D.S.T.) Party with the Angels (Roleplay:California Angelz (Free Join) ) The Mystery behind the Death of CJ's Parents (Roleplay:The begining of The End) A Spooky Trick or Treat Halloween Night (Roleplay:Halloween Night) Meeting an Alien Lifeform Friend from Outer Space (Darkstorm's Past: Meeting Sonic Underground) The Mysterious Lifeform(Roleplay:(Freejoin) Castle in the Sky) The Wedding in -1000 Degrees (Roleplay:Arctic Wedding) Ogre Unleashed Trilogy: Dark Blood Games 'Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate Clash' His Stages *Seaside Hill 'Character Profile' *Attack Power: 8/10 *Attack Speed: 6/10 *Durribility: 7/10 *Running Speed: 8/10 'Beginning Phrases' *" Get Ready to Rumble! " *" Alright, Here we Go! " 'Victory Phrases' *" Oh Yeah, Now that's what I call a Fight! " *" Great, I am kinda Strong " *" Either my opponent is kinda weak or I don't Know my own Strength " *" Oh My, This is all very Strange " 'Rival & Beginning Phrases' *'To Sonic:' Alright it's time to fight Sonic *'To Shadow:' I'll show you who's Powerful *'To Amy:' Ok Amy, I'll try to go easy on you *'To Jet:' Time to see who is the Best *'To Metal Sonic:' What are you looking at? 'Rival Ending Phrases' *'To Sonic:' I guess I'm faster than ever *'To Shadow: '''Who's got the Power Now, Shadow? *'To Amy: Are you ok, Amy? *'To Jet: '''I guess I'm better than you *'To Metal Sonic: I guess I've turn you into Scrap Metal 'Speical Moves' *Regular Moves:Speed Combo, Super Sonic Spin, Sonic Boom, Hedgehog Combo *Rugular Transformation: Power Crusher 'Taunts' *" Come On" *" Lets go" *" Give me all you Got" *" Ok Ready to Fight" 'Costumes' *Normal *Red Amy Rose Boots *Spiked Bracelets *Black Quill Stripes *Black Leather Jacket *White Spiked Boxing Gloves Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken 1 (Game) Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken 2 (Game) Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken 3 (Game) Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken Tag Tournament (Game) Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken Ultimate Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken 4 Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing Orange 900 (Car) Speed: 8/10 Acceleration: 8/10 Handling: 7/10 Turbo Boost: 9/10 Extreme Gear: Orange Astro ﻿His Extreme Gear in the Sonic Riders Series is very Unique & it's been Created by Tails & he gives it to Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) is compete against Jet, Wave & Storm. Jack's Extreme Gear Color is Orange & Tails called some of the Gear Color Series because of the different names like Blue Star, Yellow Tail, Red Rock, Pink Rose & Black Shot & Jack the Hedgehog calls his Extreme Gear the "Orange Astro" & he is a Speed Type just like Sonic & Amy Rose 'Stats' Dash: 3/4 Limit: 4/4 Power: 3/4 Curve: 2/4 Attack Jack covers himself with Orange Aura causing him to go faster & Stronger, knocking the Opponents out of his way like he has the Strength of Ogre Jack. Attire He has Orange Air Goggles located on his Head & his Green Sports Wristbands on his wrists Description His Orange Astro is been covered by a strange Orange Cosmic Energy to make Jack's race go faster than ever before like it's out of this World Fun ! Quotes *"Let's get ready to Rumble!" *"Alright here we go *"COWABUNGA !" *"Whaa Hoo Hoo Hoo" *"Oh Milk Me": When something bad happens *"Oh Yeah, I am Incredible!!!": After Getting a "S" *"Outstanding!!": After Getting an "A" *"Nice!": After Getting a "B" *"Oh Well, works for me": After getting a "C" *"Never Mind": After getting a "D" *"Maybe, I should try harder next time": After getting a "E" *"Oh Barnicles!": After getting a "F" *"Let's Race": Before Race started *"Well what do you know, I won": Wins the Race *"Maybe Next Time": Lose the Race *"That's one": Caught One Chaos Emerald *"Wow, I've defeated the Big One": Defeated a Boss *"I've become the Ultimate Hero" Defeated the Final Boss﻿ *"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!": When he reliesed it's Decoe & Becoe in disguises of his Cousins in Episode 8 of "Sonic X: Regenerated" *"Alright Apallo, may the best Orange Hedgehog win": When he's ready to fight against Apallo *"He's good, really good, but not good enough": When he is in the middle of the Battle against Apallo Friends (Add your Character here, if your character is Jack's friend) *Sonic (Great Cousins) *Melissa the Hedgehog (new friend) *Tails (Good Friends) *Amy Rose (Bestest Best Friends) *Sakura the Hedgehog (Great Friends) *Krinkinko the hedgehog (Great Friends) *Aaron the Echidna (Good Friends) *Blaze the Hedgecat (Wife) *Bada the Gorilla (Best Friends) *Bing the Gorilla (Best Friends) *Rapid The Hedgehog (Great Friends) *Rutt the Moose (Best Friends) *Tuke the Moose (Best Friends) *Sonia (Great Cousins) *Manic (Great Cousins) *Vitani (Great Friends) *Cold the Hedgehog (Good Friends) *Stardust the Hedgehog (Daughter) *Flame the Hedgehog (Good Friends) *The Red Baron (Good Friends) *LT the Mouse (Good Friends) *Skate the Hedgehog (Good Friends) *Lisa the Iguana (Good Friends) *Spongebob the Hedgehog (Best Friends) *Patrick the Echidna (Best Friends) *Squidward the Fox (Best Friends) *Ichabod the Rhino (Allies) *Ed the Crocodile (Best Friends) *Edd the Chameleon (Best Friends) *Eddy the Bee (Best Friends) *Sai the Fox (Good Friends) *Total Drama Characters (Best Friends) *The Piraka (Spongebob100) (Best Friends) *Mr Krabs the Crab (Best Friends) *Mung Daal the Monkey (Best Friends) *Shnitzel the Gorilla (Best Friends) *Sweet Scent the Skunk(Best Friends) *Meltdown the Crocodile (Allies) *Xplode the Hedgehog (Allies) *Thunder the Echidna (Allies) *Corroder the Crab (Allies) *Rotor the Fox (Allies) *Skate Jr. (Son) *Drilldozer the Echidna (Allies) *Jetbug the Bee (Allies) *Nitroblast the Gorilla (Allies) *Maxie Flippercorn (Friends) *Waspix the Wasp (Allies) *Raw Jaw the Echidna (Allies) *Fangz the Wolf (Allies) *Scorpio the Scorpion (Allies) *Patricia the Skunk (Best Friends) *Selina the Echidna (Great Friends) *Abby the Hedgehog (Great Friends) *Laura the Fox (Great Friends) *Jasmine the Bat (Great Friends) *Michelle the Cat (Great Friends) *Zoey the Rabbit (Great Friends) *Bessy the Skunk (Great Friends) *Molly the Bat (Great Friends) *Marsha the Bee (Great Friends) *Victoria the Bat (Great Friends) *Nina the Skunk (Great Friends) *Anna the Skunk (Great Friends) *Penelope the Skunk (Great Friends) *Duan the Hedgehog (Good friends) *Plasma The HedgeFox(Good Friends) *Kai The Fox(Great Friends) *Chester the Crocodile (Only in Sonic Adventure XG) *Fuchsia the Bakeneko (New Friend) *Rika the Tanuki (New Friend) *Hana the Kitsune (New Friend) *Blaze the Neko-mata (New Friend) *Shadow the Wolf (New Friend) *Jur the Hedgehog *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Lou the Hedgehog (Cousin) *Cici The Hedgehog (Cousin) *Crystal the Raccoon *Chocolate *Jackline the Hedgecat (Daughter) *Blackfire the Hedgehog (Son) *Flower "Karina" Prower (Great Freinds) *Halo the Legendary Chaos Chao *Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox *Kimiko the White Wolf Rivals (Add your Character here, if your Character is Jack's Rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Skate the Hedgehog (Because of Blaze the Hedgecat) *Green The Hedgehog (They don't get along) *Hayate the Okami *Ginji the Kapa *Seiko & Yuki Enemies (Add your Character, if your Character is Jack's Enemy) *Dr. EggPlankton (Main Enemy) *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Evil Bounty Hunter) *Craig the Hedgehog (His Evil Counterpart) *Metal Jack (Poses as Jack himself) *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Gym the Doggaby *Chester the Crocodile *Josh The Hedgehog Relationships ﻿Patricia the Skunk She is Jack's Best Friend for 3 Years, their Friendship began when Jack saved Patricia from the 3 Crocodile Bandits. Their Friendship grows Stronger & Stronger when they do fun stuff together Blaze the Hedgecat She is Jack's Wife who is the Daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog & Blaze the Cat. Jack loves Blaze THC like they we're happy together as a Happy Couple Amy Rose She is Jack's Bestest Best Friend. She is fun, sweet, kind & caring for Jack. Sometimes she mistakens Jack for Sonic, but Jack can live with that. She is super nice to Jack & always fun to play with as Friends Sonic the Hedgehog He is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog. They're both related of Speed, Teamwork, Spirit, saving people from Danger & helps other Heroes in need Sonia the Hedgehog She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog He is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Lou the Hedgehog She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog. Klonoa the Hedgehog He is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Abby the Hedgehog She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Cici the Hedgehog She is the Cousin of Jack the Hedgehog Theme Song Old ﻿WWE Raw Theme Song- To Be Loved New Caught in a Dream (Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows) (Full Version) (Need a Video of "Caught in a Dream" from "Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows") Trivia *His Modern Voice sounds like Patrick Star in "Spongebob Squarepants", while in Sonic Generations, his Classic Voice sounds like Donkey from the "Shrek" Trilogy *In "Sonic & Sega All Star Racing" his car "The Orange 900" looks like Mii's Car "The Zoomer" only Orange with Black Strips, the Front of the Car looks like Amy's Car "The Pink Cabriolet" & the Back of the Car looks like Sonic's Car "The Speed Star" *He is the Father of Stardust, Skate Jr., Jackline & Blackfire See Also *﻿Jackaze *RapidJack *Jaze *Coldack *Black the Hedgecat *Super Jack *Hyper Jack *Ultimate Jack *Pyrus Jack *Aqous Jack *Haos Jack *Subterra Jack *Ventus Jack *Darkus Jack *Dragon Jack *Ogre Jack *Maxus Jack *Vampire Jack Gallery None.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) by SonicAndKnuckles 400px-Newjack-1-.png|New & Improved Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgehogs Category:Spongebob100's Characters Category:Speed Type